


Changes (Oneshot)

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, one must go through pain before they find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes (Oneshot)

“Hang in there Sammy, it’ll be over soon.” Dean soothed, rubbing small circles into his brother’s back.

“N-no…Dean. I c-can’t do it. I -” Sam cut himself off, pitching forward again as another shudder ran up his spine.

 _Fuck._ Dean thought, trying to blink away the salty water that had gathered in his eyes.

He kept rubbing circles into his brother’s back but turned his head away from the bucket, the noise almost being enough to break his resolve.

 _C’mon Dean, you gotta stay strong._ He thought, taking a deep breath and turning back to look at the mess in his hands.

“Sh, it’s okay. I’m right here, Sam, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean cooed, clinging tightly to the giant in his arms as he curled up impossibly small and buried his face into his brother’s jacket.

Dean could tell by his ragged breathing that he was trying to hold back tears, not wanting to completely break down.

 _Sammy it’s okay. You don’t have to be strong for me._ Dean thought, petting his sweaty hair back off his face.

Sam had his eyes squeezed closed and tried to suppress a groan as his hair was removed, the light assaulting his eyes.

“Right, sorry.” Dean apologized, glaring at the light for a moment before it exploded.

Sam let out a breath and Dean could see that he’d relaxed just a little. It was too excruciating to watch Sam go through this when he was still human, but now that he’d turned, it was a thousand times worse. The stupid transformation had cleared his vision until he could see every single detail in his brother’s face, down to the pore, until he could hear everything down to the beat of his heart, and - worse of all - until he could feel Sam’s feelings, amped up to about a billion.

Sam shuddered again and he tightened his grip until he was white knuckling his brother, clenching his teeth as he tried to ride it out.

“Sammy, I’m so sorry.” Dean whispered, bringing a hand up to run through his own hair.

He looked up to the door and tugged at his hair, trying to keep his tears from falling onto his brother.

 _What the hell am I going to do?_ He wondered, eyes sweeping over the room again, for something, _anything_ he could use to get them out.

Sam rolled his head so he was facing the ceiling, his face painted with nothing but pain. Dean looked into his brother’s closed eyes and felt the guilt swell up inside of him. This was his fault after all; he had no right to ask this of Sam. But Sam being Sam refused to not do it once the option was presented, thinking that he’d save Dean from the pain of turning. In theory, it was a great plan, he sacrificed himself for his brother, the only thing that went wrong was the fact that Dean had failed to tell his brother that he’d already been turned a few days before they finally cornered the bitch.

Sam hiccupped and that seemed to be his limit as tears started leaking out of his eyes, soaking into Dean’s jacket - not like he cared. Dean brought his hand back down to his brother, going back to his hair when Sam reached out a shaky hand and grabbed his own, stopping it mid-air.

“Sammy what is it? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, panic sinking in.

“I- I need to f-feel it.” Sam whispered his voice barely audible.

 _Yeah, okay, we can do that._ Dean agreed, taking hold of his brother’s hand.

He noted that it was still impossibly cold but did as requested and brought it up, pressing it into his chest, holding it there for his brother. Sam cracked a watery smile as he felt it and he managed to crack his eyes open, only to show slivers of hazel.

 _T-there it is._ Sam thought, a peaceful expression finally settling onto his face.

Dean knew that this wouldn’t last forever - this wasn’t the first time this had happened and he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the last.

“There it is.” Dean repeated, smiling down at the human in his lap.

Sam closed his eyes again, this time in peace at feeling his brother’s heartbeat. It was sad to think that it was pretty much the only thing keeping Sam sane.

 _Ah the power’s of brotherhood._ Dean thought sarcastically.

The room suddenly dropped ten degrees and Dean shuddered, hating what was about to happen.

“Sammy, it’s time.” Dean informed.

The other man opened his eyes, the only thing in them being panic as the room started to glow white, a ringing starting in both Winchester’s ears.

_I don’t want to hurt you, close your eyes._

_Sam, it won’t hurt me because I already turned, but it’ll hurt you like a mother. You gotta try not to scratch it okay? If you scratch at it before it heals properly it’ll fall off and you’ll bleed out._

_Don’t scratch, got it._ Sam confirmed.

Dean helped his struggling brother sit up and wiped his eyes before smiling nervously at him. Sam smiled back, but his was more fearful than nervous.

“They won’t hurt you.” Dean stated.

“How do you know?” Sam questioned, inching closer to his brother as the light got brighter.

“Because if they do then they’ll have to deal with one pissed off Dean Winchester.” Dean replied smirking.

Sam let out a breath and nodded at his brother, eyes shining with a goodbye that Dean refused to let him say because he was going to _live_ damn it!

“See you on the flip side Bitch.” Dean said as Sam lifted up off the floor, floating up toward the ceiling.

“Jerk.” Sam replied with a chuckle.

Dean watched as his brother continued up before disappearing along with the white light, leaving the eldest Winchester on the floor in the dark.

“If you hurt him I swear to God I’ll kill every last one of you.” Dean spat, eyes searching the ceiling.

“Dean I will make sure that everything goes according to plan.” Cas replied, appearing beside him.

“You better, if I find out that one of your brother’s does something-”

“Yes Dean, I heard you the first time. Quit worrying, Sam is going to be fine.” Cas stated, before disappearing with a huff.

_Oh, and Dean?_

_Yeah Cas?_

_You might want to stop using that phrase. That counts as blasphemy._

Dean chuckled at the angel and lied down, stretching his arms out to hold his head as he finally stretched out his wings. The tips of them had curled up from where they hit the ceiling, the room being too small for them to completely stretch, but at least it was something.

“You hear that Dad?” Dean asked to the empty room with a smile plastered on his face.

_The Winchester angels…guess our family’s not cursed after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 14.06.22
> 
> Oooooookay......
> 
> This one was interesting to write to say the least.
> 
> I have no words for this so I'm keeping it short.
> 
> Let me know how you guys liked it in the comments.


End file.
